Not Alive (Spanish)
by Rick Grimes 10
Summary: Zombies Story


Danny era una persona de 35 años que vivía en un pueblo llamado Altown con su familia, integrada por su mujer Jennifer y sus dos hijos,el mayor Luke y la menor Lucy.Él era alto, de tez morena, caracterizado por su buen humor, tenía sus ojos marrones y el pelo castaño volvía del trabajo cansado y amargado como cualquier otro día, llegó a casa con ganas de dormir y descansar de un duro día laboral cuando se encontró con su vecino y temerario amigo Marley.

-Buenas noches Marley-dijo Danny.

-Buenas noches Danny.

-¿Has oído las noticias?, esta madrugada puede que haya un gran tornado, dicen que es mejor resguardarse Marley, estoy un poco preocupado, es el primer tornado que pasan los chicos, espero que no lo pasen muy mal,nosotros pasaremos la noche en el cobertizo , ¿tu qué harás?

-¡Ja! Danny, después de tantos años juntos y todavía no me conoces lo suficiente como para saber lo que voy a hacer .Me quedaré en mi casa al calor del fuego de mi chimenea, viendo cualquier noticia en el ordenador o en la radio.

-Espero que lo pases bien, yo me voy a casa a revisar que todo esta bien y a intentar descansar en el cobertizo con la familia.¡Hasta mañana!-Dijo Danny sonriente.

-Hasta mañana padre de familia-respondió Marley.

Danny llegó a su casa y se sintió muy orgulloso cuando se dio cuenta de que los niños y su mujer no estaban en casa, ya se habían resguardado en el cobertizo preparados para pasar una noche allí a causa del tornado.

Allí estaba su mujer tan bella y atractiva como siempre con su pelo negro azabache, esos ojos verdes tan atractivos;y sus dos hijos Luke el mayor con 15, como siempre con su pelo largo y moreno cubierto con su gorra roja puesta al revés , y escuchando música con sus cascos como cualquier otro adolescente

Pero sintió verdaderamente alegría cuando vio a su ojito derecho a la alegría de su vida, a su hija Lucy de 10 años tan guapa como su madre, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes, ambas características heredadas de los abuelos de Jennifer.

Besó a su mujer y saludó a los pequeños, ya era tarde, así que estaban a punto de dormir en los colchones hinchables que había comprado su mujer esa misma mañ dos, uno para Danny y su esposa, y otro para los niños.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de dormir a la cama los dos, que mañana hay que madrugar para ir al colegio-Dijo Danny.

-Eso si no lo ha destruido el tornado-Susurró Luke tan rebelde como siempre.

-Te he oído Luke, y que sepas que mañana irás al instituto porque el tornado no será para ó Danny.

-Bueno papa, déjame, por hoy ya he hecho demasiado, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Danny besó a ambos hijos, y se acurrucó en la cama con Jennifer.

-Te quiero Jennifer, nunca lo olvides.

-Y yo Danny, y yo.

Se besaron, y descansaron durante toda la noche.

Cuando se despertó Danny, ya que era el más madrugador fue a vestirse, y a mirar, que tal estaba la situación después del tornado, y a tomarse un café con su gran amigo se asomó por la ventana quedo tremendamente aterrorizado , la calle estaba vacía, no había nadie, además muchas ventanas estaban rotas y casas asaltadas, Danny estaba realmente asustado. Fue a casa de su amigo Marley, que como siempre habría pasado gran parte de la noche en vela y habría escuchado las ó al timbre, y se asustó al comprender que el miedo reflejado en la cara de Marley era aún mayor,además estaba armado con un rastrillo que usaba para limpiar el jardín de las hojas secas de otoño.

-¡Ja! ¿Dónde vas con ese rastrillo Marley?-Dijo Danny, pero se sintió realmente confundido cuando observó que Marley no cambiaba el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? Marley me estás asustando.

-Danny.¿Realmente no sabes nada?

-No.¿Qué pasa?

-Tu corre a los niños y traelos aquí, si ves a gente con ganas de atacaros, corre, no hables con ellos porque no te entenderan, ni harán el más mínimo caso a lo que tú les digas.

-¿Estás de cachondeo Marley?

-Danny, haz lo que te digo , prometemelo, yo te contaré todo a ti y a tu familia cuando lleguen pero prometeme que harás lo que te digo.

-Prometido.-Dijo Danny.

Llegó a casa corriendo, entró en el cobertizo y despertó a todo el mundo, les dijo lo que le había contado Marley, y les llevó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de vez dentro, todos estaban en el salon con el más completo silencio hasta que Luke rompió el hielo:

-¿Bueno que coño pasa?

-¡Luke hijo, esa boca!Perdona Marley nuestro hijo es un tanto rebelde-Dijo Jennifer

-No ha sido nada.

-Bueno Marley, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Vale tio, Danny, familia escuchadme , y creedme, no es ningún tipo de broma,la ciudad esta destruida, esta y todas las demás, ha sucedido algo que no se sabe con exactitud, pero lo más importante es que esa gente...

-Si tío están locos ya nos lo djiste.-Contestó Danny.

-No están locos, ESTÁN MUERTOS.


End file.
